frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Elsa Carter32/Kraina Lodu2 - roździał 5
Kraina Lodu 2 - roździał 5.Kolejny niespodziewany gość -jaka to propozycja- zapytała zapytała Elsa z ciekawością. -no, własciwie to niespodzianka, ale i tak dowiesz się dopiero jutro. Teraz już pujde, dobranoc.. i do jutra.- powiedział księżna rzegnając się z Elsą i opuszczając sale tronową. Elsa była przerażona tą niespodzianką, ale również zaciekawiona. Zwarzywszy na to, że była juz dość puźna godzina to wyszła z sali i udała się w kierunku swej komnaty. Kiedy już tam dotarła to przebrała się w piżamę i polożyła się spać. Niestety ciekawość nie pozwalała jej zasnąć. Cały czas myślała nad tą niespodzianką swojej ciotki. W końcu zasneła. Na drugi dzień, gdy slońce wstało o jakiejś 7.00, Elsa od razu po obudzeniu się poszła do łazienki, wykąpała się, ubrała i w pośpiechu zeszła na parter pałacu myśląc, że jej ciotka będzie tam już czekać. Nie myliła się, Amelia stała w sali tronowej z niecierpliwością. Elsa weszła tam i nerwowo zaczęła pytać: -no i co z tą niespodzianką? Jaka jest ta propozycja? -spokojnie Elso, zaraz ci powiem. Tylko usiąć prosze na tronie- powiedziała Amelia Elsa usiadła i wtedy do sali wszedł pewien młodzieniec. Był wysokim, szczupłym (jak Hans) 22-u latkiem. Miał brązowe, krótko przycięte włosy, jasną karnację i niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w brązowy żupan z licznymi odznakami, czarne spodnie i buty. - wasza wysokość oto książę Dominik z dalekiego królestwa na wschodzie- powiedziała z radością Amelia -witaj królowo, wprost niezmiernie miło mi cię poznać- oznajmił Dominik -mi też miło cię poznać, ale co cię sprowadza do mnie?- zapytała Elsa ze zdziwieniem -królowo pozwól że ja odpowiem. Dominik to mój kandydant na męża dla ciebie- wtrąciła się księżna -zaraz że co? Jaki kandydant?- zapytała królowa z niedowierzeniem -Elso nie denerwuj się, prosze- powiedziała Amelia próbując uspokojic Else -jak mam się nie denerwować skoro przyprowadzasz tu jakiegoś księcia i mówisz mi że mam go poślubić- wykrzyknęła królowa z oburzeniem- poza tym, dlaczego zaczęłaś szukac jakiegoś kandydata?- zapytała -bo ja juz wszystko zrozumiałam. Nie masz męża bo jestes tak zajęta, że nie miałaś czasu wogóle go sobie poszukac, więc rozwiązałam twój problem.- oznajmiła Księżna -ale jaki problem, o czym ty wogóle mówisz? Mówiłam ci przecież, że chce sama rządzić- rzekła Elsa wciąż zdenerwowana. Amelia po tych słowach spoważniała i powiedziała do Elsy wściekłym głosem: -a ja ci powiedziałam, że nie możesz nie mieć męża bo zrujnujesz przyszłość Arendelle. Poza tym miałaś słuchać moich rad, taka była umowa. -wiem, ale chyba powinnam w takim wypadku ją zerwać- zakomunikowała Elsa swej ciotce Amelia popatrzała chwile na Else, po czym odwróciła wzrok na Dominika i kazała mu opuścic sale tronową by spokojnie porozmawiac z Elsą. Dominik wyszedł, a między kobietami zaczęła sie ponowna rozmowa. -Elso, ja wiem, że ty wolisz być sama i sama rządzic naszym krajem, ale zrozum to tak nie wypada- powiedziała księżna ze ściszonym głosem -ale mnie nie obchodzi co wypada a co nie. To jest moja decyzja i nie powinnaś się do niej mieszac- rzekła Elsa. -jestem księżną Arendelle i też mam coś do powiedzenia- powiedziała Amelia z doniosłym głosem -a ja mam decydujący głos -ale... Amelia próbując dokończyć to co chciała powiedzieć, usłyszała coś dziwnego. -Elso słyszałas to?- zapytała -ale co?- odpowiedziała Amelii nie wiedząc oco jej chodzi -przysięgam że coś słyszałam Nagle w strone Amelii zaczął iść Olaf. Był odwrócony tyłem więc jej nie zauwarzył. Po chwili zderzył się z nią a ona zaczęła krzyczeć: -aaaaaaaaaaaa -Olaf również przestraszony podzielił się na kawałki po czym poskładał się z powrotem i powiedział: -no wie pani co. Żeby tak straszyć, omało co się nie przekręciłem. -matko boska, ten bałwan mówi???- wykrzykneła księżna z przerażeniem -cześć jestem Olaf, a to jest mój niż skandynawski- mówi z uśmiechem wskazując na swoją chmure którą Elsa mu wyczarowała z przed roku Po chwili Amelia zemdlała. Do stojącej Elsy obok leżącej Amelii podszedł Olaf i wpatrując się w nieznaną mu kobiete zaczął cicho pytać: -a tak właściwie to kto to jest? -oh Olaf- powiedziała Elsa łapiąc się za czoło i po krótkiej chwili zaczęła budzić ciotke -ciociu, ciociu, obudź się Wtedy Amelia obudziła się z krzykiem na ustach. Wciąż była roztrzęsiona widokiem mówiącego bałwana. -aaaaaaaa,ten bałwan mówił, on mówił -spokojnie ciociu. To był Olaf -że kto? -Olaf! bałwan którego stworz... Elsa chciała powiedzieć z kąd się wzioł Olaf, ale zapomniała że Amelia nie wie o jej mocy, więc powiedziała: -znalazłam go -ale dlaczego on mówi?- spytała wciąż roztrzęsiona księżńa -bo jest zmutowany, no nie ważne. Może wrócimy do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy?- odpowiedziała Elsa po czym szybko zmieniła zdanie by wymigać się od powiedzenia Amelii prawde o Olafie. -no dobrze, ale pod warunkiem że ten zmutowany bałwan wyjdzie- zasugerowała księżna -no dobrze. Olaf wyjdziesz na chwile?- zapytała Elsa Po chwili głupiego wpatrywania się w Else Olaf powiedział: -ok Idąc w strone wyjscia Olaf powiedział do siebie -To ja jestem zmutowany??? Po wyjściu Olafa Elsa i Amelia rozmawiały chwile o tym czego nie udało się im skończyć. Potem księżna wyszła i udała się do swojej komnaty. Widać było po niej, że nie była zadowolona. Królowa po jej wyjściu długo nie wychodziła z sali tronowej. Myślała nad tym co powiedziała jej ciotka. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach